


A Wish

by EaseMyMind



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaseMyMind/pseuds/EaseMyMind
Summary: Kara and Lena go hammocking and feelings are felt.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Supercorp fic while i'm traveling for the holidays <3

In between the trees, a hammock sways gently in the cool breeze. Lena crawls in beside Kara, settling in her arms. She rests her hand on Kara's warm chest and feels her breathing in and out, in and out. Kara hums with pleasure with the sun shining down on them. Lena looks out across the deep blue lake, the light glinting off the surface of small waves in a mesmerizing way. The water laps up against the rocky shore softly.  
Kara strokes Lena's dark hair behind her ear. Lena gives her a small smile, gazing into her crystal blue eyes. Kara grins back at her and traces her jawline.  
"Kara."  
"Yes?"  
"I just like saying your name."  
Kara squeezes her closer to her body, "You can say my name all you want."  
Lena wraps her legs around Kara's and breathes out, "Kara."  
"Lena."  
"I like when you say my name too."  
Kara kisses her forehead, "Would you believe that I like saying it?"  
Lena intertwines their fingers together and relaxes more into Kara. "I would think so."  
Kara picks out a dandelion from below them, handing it to Lena, "Make a wish."  
Lena takes it and pauses to think. She blows it into the wind.  
"What did you wish for?"  
Lena taps the end of Kara's nose where a single fluff landed, looking at her pink lips.  
"I wished that..." Kara leans closer towards her face. "...that this were real." She says very quietly.  
"End simulation."  
Lena swipes at her eyes. Scanning her sun lit office, tearing up. _One day I'll let that happen. I'll let you do what your heart wants to do._ She stands up from her couch and walks to the balcony, looking over National City. _But I need you, Supergirl. I need you to tell me._


End file.
